Motivo
by Giu Giu
Summary: Inuyasha rompio la "carroza de acero" de Aome otra vez.Luego de discutir como siempre, el hanyou explicara que tuvo un motivo para hacerlo. One Short


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¡Abajo!-Fue lo uníco que dijo Aome antes de dejar al hanyou incorporarse-¡Eres detestable!

-¡Y tu una abusiva!-Decía Inuyasha desde suelo, quitandose toda la tierra de su boca-¡Me tienes harta con tus abajo! ¡Es todo el tiempo! ¿Crees que me agrada tener un kilo de tierra en mi estomago?

-¡Te los mereces!-La joven miko fruncio su ceño de manera amenazante ante el hanyou-¡Siempre eres bruto y sumamente grosero!

-Keh, es mi manera de ser-Inuyasha cruzo sus brazos y la miro de lado-Acostumbrate...

-¡Es lo que hago desde hace un año!-Aome exploto de manera rotunda-¡Abajo!

El hanyou nuevamente cayo el suelo, provocando esta vez una marca de su cara e incluso sus colmillos. Inuyasha estaba harto, siempre que cometia un error debía ir directo al suelo ¿Acaso él solo debía pasar ese sufrimiento?

-Aome...-Suavizo el tono de su voz-¡Oye no te enojes!

-¿Como quieres que este bien?-Decía ella-¡Rompiste mi bicicleta! ¡La que apenas ayer consegui!

-¿Todo por la carroza de acero? Feh, eso ni siquiera te sirve-Se pone frente a ella en cuatro patas, Aome estaba sentada en el suelo-Siempre te he llevado en mi espalda, y eso no te molesta...¡Y esta vez tuve un motivo para romperla!-Dijo esto al final, algo sonrojado.

-Pero no siempre sera así-Aome suspira de manera angustiada-Algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, te iras con...-Aome cerró su boca antes de completar la frase, el hanyou ya detecto la angustia en aquellas palabras.

-...me ire con Kikyo-Inuyasha movio su cabeza al completar la frase-¿Y como sabes que hare eso? ¿Como sabes que a lo mejor cambie de opinión? ¿Que a lo mejor estare...-Inuyasha se sonrojo ante lo que iba de decir-Casí se me escapa...-Se decía a si mismo.

-¿A lo mejor que Inuyasha?-Aome miro con curiosidad y sorpresa al hanyou ¿Acaso había cambiado de opnión respecto a la miko muerta? ¿Quizas había alguna posibilidad de...-¡Aome que piensas!-Se decía a si misma.

-Que a lo mejor yo...-Tragó saliva, su traje de rata empezaba a mojarse con su sudor, Inuyasha movia sus orejas freneticamente-...yo no quiero que te consigas otra carroza de acero porque me gusta que estes en mi espalda, me gusta que estes conmigo, me gustas Aome...-Finalmente dijo esas palabras que tanto ahnelaba decir, pero que se habían más dificiles de soltar que una pelea contra Naraku.

-Inuyasha...-Aome no podía creer lo que oia ¡Inuyasha se había declarado! O algo así...-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No mientes?

-¿Como crees que miento? ¡Tonta! No vez lo nervioso que estoy- Lo último casi lo dijo en susurro-Nunca me expresado así, ni siquiera con Kikyo,...¡Por favor creeme! ¡Tu me gustas mucho, tu siempre me viste normal, no como una bestía!-Gruño al recordar todas la burlas e insultos de años pasados.

-Inuyasha-Aome sonrio posandose en el hombro del hanyou-Tu no eres una bestia, tu eres un hanyou, mi hanyou-Inuyasha volteo sonrojado a la chica, la tomo de la mano por sorpresa.

-En ese caso, yo quiero que seas mi compañera-Lentamente Inuyasha luego de hablar fue acercando sus labios a los de Aome.

-Esta posición-Pensaba ella acercandose al hanyou, quien apretaba con fueza su mano-Estamos completamente solos...

Solo unos centimetros...

Los aires se mezclaban...

Chocaban frentes...

Un poquito más...

-¡Hemos llegado!-Grito el pequeño ¡He inoportuno Sota!, Inuyasha y Aome se se separaron sin dar respiro, el hanyou dio de cabeza la piso-¿Que habían?-Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-Eh,...pues...-Aome no sabía si dejarlo inconsiente o matar a su hermano en ese momento, pero sabía que...¡En ese momento toda su ira iba hacia ese pequeña sabandija!

-¡Orejas de perro!-Decía el pequeño Sota-¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?

-En un momento-Despego su cara del suelo y volteo al pequeño-Debo hablar con Aome de un asunto muy importante...¡Y eso significa que te vayas!

-Okay-El pequeño Higurashi cerró la puerta y se lo escucho yendo a la cocina.

-Uff...-Suspiro Aome-Menos mal que...-Fue irrumpida por un beso inesperado de Inuyasha-Inuyasha...

-¡No te compres ninguna carroza de acero! ¿Entendido?-Dijo fingiendo tono amenazante, pero en realidad lo divertia la situación.

-Me comprare una, no sera necesario que me lleves...-Mintio para provocar al hanyou.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-Inuyasha se abanlazo para Aome para atacarla a besos y caricias-¡No dejare que te escapes!-Aome solo atino a reirse y disfrutar del juego.

-¡Orejas de perro, hermana! ¿Que hacen?-Irrumpio Sota con cara muy,muy,muy sorprendida-¡Mamá!

En ese momento Sota aprenderia de manera dolorosa a golpear antes de entrar...

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Esto es recien salido del horno, se me ocurrio viendo el capitulo 160 de la serie, cuando Inuyasha rompio la bici y otras cosas.**  
**


End file.
